Should Hermione Get New Friends?
by Windrises
Summary: Hermione invites Harry, Ron, and Luna to the movies, but things become more chaotic and silly than she would of ever expected.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Hermione Granger had entered a book-reading contest, which was hardly surprising, considering she was Hogwarts' most dedicated and fastest reader. The goal was to read as many books are possible, during the month. Hermione was hardly scared of the competition, because she believed in herself and her passion for reading.

At the end of the month, it was time for the students to announce how many books they read during the month, so they could decide who the winner is. Hermione was excited to hear the results, but most of the students were yawning and putting their heads on their desks.

Professor Gilderoy Lockhart sprinted into the classroom and said, "Greetings students. How are you guys doing?" He heard lots of yawns. Professor Lockhart smiled and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, you shouldn't be yawning, during one of my classes. After all, I'm the most charming and coolest professor." He heard lots of eye rolling. He sighed and said, "Anyways, we're here to announce who the won the reading contest. Write down the number on a piece of paper and remember, no lying."

Draco Malfoy whispered, "I'm going to lie about reading hundreds of books, so I can win this silly contest."

Professor Lockhart walked up to Draco and replied, "You're kicked out of the competition, for attempted fibbing." Draco whined, while Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley grinned.

A few minutes later, the students turned in their papers and Professor Lockhart started reading them. He laughed, while saying, "Wow, Neville only read half a book."

Neville replied, "Oops."

Lockhart responded, "Oops summarizes a majority of your life, but I don't have time for constructive criticism." He chuckled while saying, "Weasel boy only read two chapters, Ginny only read three pages, and Luna only read the pictures, even though pictures don't have words. Wow, you students have mediocre reading skills." He looked at how many books Hermione read and said, "Wowsers, Hermione easily won. She read over a hundred and twenty books. Nicely done."

Hermione replied, "Thank you."

Draco said, "It's not possible to read that many books, in just a month."

Hermione smiled at him and replied, "I make the impossible a reality."

Lockhart responded, "I was disappointed in most of you, but Hermione knocked it out of the park. She won." Hermione grinned.

Draco asked, "What dumb prize did she win?"

Lockhart asked, "Do you think I would give my students dumb prizes?" Several students nodded. Lockhart stuck his tongue out at them and said, "For the record, I have an excellent prize for Ms. Granger." He put the prize on Hermione's desk.

Hermione looked down and saw it was four movie tickets. She said, "Thank you, Professor Lockhart."

Lockhart looked proud of himself, while saying, "No problem. I work hard, to reward my smartest and hardest-working students."

After class was over, Hermione felt like people were following her. She turned around and saw several of her classmates, who wanted a movie ticket. Draco walked up to Hermione and said, "Believe it or not, I don't hate you."

Hermione folded her arms and asked, "Really?"

Draco hardly sounded convincing, while saying, "Yeah, I think you're somewhat cool."

Hermione replied, "Yeah right and I'm not giving you a movie ticket." Draco whined and throwing a fit. Hermione sighed and walked away from him.

Harry and Ron ran up to Hermione. Hermione sighed and said, "I'm guessing you want a ticket."

Harry replied, "Yes please."

Ron said, "We're your best friends, so we've earned those tickets."

Hermione replied, "Well, you've earned speeding tickets for your dangerous attempts at riding a broom, but that's a different story."

Harry said, "Of course you can give the tickets to whoever you want, but we really want them."

Hermione replied, "You guys are my friends and I like hanging out with you, but I've heard infamous stories about you guys going to the movies."

Ron asked, "What are you talking about? We're super mature at the theater."

Hermione raised an eyebrow of doubt, while saying, "I heard you broke the concessions area apart and damaged multiple film screens."

Ron pointed to Harry and said, "It was his fault."

Harry asked, "You're blaming me? You're the one, who used his wand to break the concessions area, because they overcharge for popcorn."

Hermione said, "You guys can come along, but act more mature."

Harry replied, "We'll do that."

Ron whispered to Hermione, "Watch out for Harry. He's a iconic troublemaker." Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes.

After Hermione finished listening to Harry and Ron's nonsense, she wondered who she should give the other ticket to. She figured that she should give the other ticket to a female friend, so she walked by Luna and said, "Hi."

Luna replied, "Greetings, Ms. Granger. What's up?"

Hermione said, "I was wondering if you'd like my other movie ticket."

Luna looked surprised, while saying, "I've never been invited to go to the movies. In fact, Draco has specifically asked me, to never go to the same theater as him."

Hermione sarcastically replied, "What a gentleman." She paused and said, "Anyways, I'd like you to come along."

Luna asked, "So, I'm like a friend of yours?"

Hermione said, "Yeah."

Luna replied, "Wicked cool. I'd love to go."

Hermione responded, "Great, I'll meet you there."

Luna hugged Hermione and said, "Thank you, my friend."

Hermione replied, "You're welcome, but it was no big deal."

Luna responded, "But it is a big deal. Buying a ticket for little old me? Talk about a rare occurrence."

Hermione said, "You know I got the tickets for free, right?"

Luna replied, "Oh, well it's the thought that counts."

A few hours later, Hermione arrived outside the theater. She walked up to Harry, Ron, and Luna. Ron brought his cellphone, laptop, a videogame player, and a DVD player, in case he got bored. He had Luna carry his cellphone and had Harry carry the rest. Hermione smiled and asked, "Are you ready for a fun theater experience?"

Ron sighed and said, "Nah, I don't feel like it. Let's just go home." Ron walked five blocks away, before walking back, and saying, "I was kidding." He burst into laughter. Harry and Luna chuckled, but Hermione wasn't amused.

Hermione said, "I'll give them our tickets."

Hermione handed her tickets to the ticket employee, but the employee said, "These tickets are for last night's showing of the movie."

Hermione asked, "Lockhart gave me worthless tickets?"

Harry said, "Sounds like something he'd do."

Hermione looked at her friends and said, "We won't be able to use these tickets."

Ron replied, "Thanks for nothing, Hermione."

Luna nudged Ron and said, "Be nice, Weasley."

Hermione said, "I'll buy us new tickets."

Harry said, "Allow me. My uncle gave me some birthday money."

Harry handed the money to the employee, but the employee said, "Your uncle gave you play-money. He probably doesn't like you."

Harry replied, "Sounds about right."

Hermione paid the employee and got four tickets. She said, "We can finally see the movie."

Ron replied, "It's about time."

Hermione and her friends walked into the concessions line. Harry was struggling to carry Ron's stuff, so Hermione helped him carry some of it. After waiting for several minutes, it was there turn to order. Ron said, "Get five bags of popcorn. Four of them will be for me and you guys can share the other."

Hermione asked, "You know what? I had to pay for four tickets, that were supposed to be free. I'm not spending fifty dollars, on concessions."

Ron replied, "You're right. It's time for us to take responsibility of our actions." He grabbed Harry's wallet, pulled out fifty dollars, and handed it to the concessions guy. Hermione's friends got a couple of sodas and five bags of popcorn. Ron said, "Carry my snacks."

Hermione replied, "Ron, you're already making Ron hold your electronics. Carry your own popcorn."

Ron responded, "Fine." He grabbed two bags of popcorn. Ten seconds later, he accidentally dropped the bags to the ground. Several hundred pieces of popcorn were on the floor.

Luna went to the floor and started eating the popcorn. Hermione said, "Young lady, what do you think you're doing?"

Luna replied, "Taking advantage of the five-second rule. Because of that rule, I can only spend five seconds, on each kernel. I better hurry."

Hermione said, "Luna, that's gross."

Luna replied, "The students often throw my lunch on the ground, so I'm used to doing this." She continued eating the floor's popcorn.

Hermione felt bad for her, so she asked, "How about I get you some fresh popcorn?"

Luna answered, "I suppose that'd be an improvement."

A few minutes later, Hermione and her friends headed into the theater. Hermione hoped that the movie would distract her friends from doing weird stuff. She looked at the screen and saw that the movie hadn't started yet. They were showing previews. Ron started playing a videogame, while waiting.

A videogame fanboy was in the theater, so he jumped to Ron and said, "Your videogame player seems pretty hip, dude. Can I use it, during the commercials?" Ron shook his head. Ron was paranoid about the fanboy trying to take his videogame player, so he threw the player at the movie screen. Because of that, there was a hole in the screen.

Harry chuckled and said, "Ron's better at holes in one at movie screens, than he is at golf."

Hermione looked at Ron and sternly said, "Keep yourself under control."

A few seconds later, a boring film trailer started. Luna whispered to Harry "Advertising a blotch of blandness isn't the best marketing strategy."

Harry said, "I know, right?"

Ron blurted out, "That trailer is crap!"

An angry guy in the theater said, "Shut up!"

Hermione whispered, "Please try not to talk. There's some oversensitive moviegoers."

Ron whispered, "They make a bloody big deal out of nothing."

Several minutes later, the film started. Hermione and her friends were having fun at first. However, about twenty minutes in, Ron was bored out of his mind. He was getting sick of the film, so he walked up to the screen and ripped it in half. Several angry moviegoers started throwing popcorn at him. Luna started eating the popcorn, while Harry tried to avoid laughing at all the chaos.

Hermione was tired of all the antics and it was hard to blame her. She stood up and said, "I'm just going to leave." She started walking out of the theater.

Hermione went outside and sat on the ground. Luna followed her and sat down, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Hermione sighed and said, "This movie adventure was a disaster."

Luna asked, "A disaster? I don't think it was like that."

Hermione asked, "Did you see all the chaos and nonsense?"

Luna said, "It was the best theater experience, that I've ever had. I'm used to never been wanted at the movies or in public places, in general. You asked me here, because you actually wanted to hangout with me and that means a lot to me."

Hermione lightly smiled and replied, "You're welcome." The two friends hugged.

Harry walked by Hermione, while still carrying Ron's electronics. He said, "I'm sorry about all that chaos."

Hermione replied, "It's okay. I'm at least glad I get to be with my friends."

Harry responded, "I feel the same way. You and Ron are my best friends. No friends could compare to you." He paused and said, "No offense, Luna."

Luna replied, "None taken."

Ron came outside and said, "That movie sure was boring. The theater staff gave me a check, just because I broke the film screen."

Harry asked, "Are you going to make me pay for it?"

Ron started realizing what an immature troublemaker he had been, so he asked, "You know what? I'll pay for it."

Hermione looked at him and said, "Maybe you're growing up, after all." Ron started calling his parents and asking them for money, so Hermione facepalmed.

Luna looked at the others and asked, "Wanna go to the park and stare at the sunrise? We could watch the lunar moon."

Hermione replied, "Sure." She and the others started heading to the park. Although Hermione's move night was crazier than she thought it would be, she couldn't be more thankful for her magical friends, not counting Ron.


End file.
